Popular
by Maay30
Summary: Populares? En verdad ellos son así? Porque nunca me había dado cuenta? AllxHaru :)


_**Aclaraciones**_

\- En este fic pasó 2 años desde que el manga acabó, aproximadamente tendrán los personajes 17 u 18 años.

\- La letra en _cursiva _serán los pensamientos

\- El fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Haru

\- No se si en Japón a los 17 años están en la prepa, pero en mi fic si ya que no me quise quebrar la cabeza con eso.

Disfrutenlo! :D

* * *

Populares

Ellos en verdad eran populares…que hasta en mi preparatoria escuchaba rumores de ellos.

Y eso que la preparatoria Midori es exclusiva para mujeres.

A pesar de llevar unos años siendo su amiga, nunca me había dado cuenta de eso; si que soy distraída. Hasta hoy me di cuenta, al despedirme de mis amigos como todas las mañanas en la preparatoria Namimori, al dar vuelta pude ver como muchas chicas suspiraban al verlos y hasta me sorprendí que la mayoría eran chicas con el uniforme de Midori. De verdad eran tan guapos mis amigos?

Toda la mañana me la pase pensando en porque ellos son populares, que ni cuenta me di cuando las clases terminaron. Alisté mis cosas mientras seguía pensando, es verdad antes estaba enamorada de Tsuna-san pero no porque fuera guapo, si no por ser una persona noble y que siempre piensa en sus amigos, pero los demás? Yo los veía normales…

-Miura-san…Miura-san!- estaba vagando en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí al ver a una compañera de mi salón enfrente mío.

-Ahhh Yumi-san, que se le ofrece?- sonreí con algo de duda, es muy raro que mis compañeras me dirijan la palabra.

-Miura-san seré directa – eso me extrañó- quiero saber si podrías conseguirme a mí y a unas amigas una cita con tus amigos de la preparatoria Namimori – ella lo decía como si fuera mi obligación hacerlo, pero que le pasa?.

-Lo siento, pero yo no ando acordando citas para mis amigos, si quieres salir con ellos invítalos tu personalmente- me levanté enfadada de mi silla y salí del salón. Pero que se creía, es que ella no puede ir y preguntárselo a ellos?

Enfadada me dirigí a mi casa, ya que hoy no podía ver a los chicos por algunas cosas que tenían que hacer; mientras iba caminando hacia mi casa una idea cruzó mi mente, y si dejo de verlos como mis amigos y me fijo en porque son tan populares, mañana es sábado y Reborn-san había planeado un picnic al estilo Vongola en el parque de Namimori, por lo que sabía irían todos.

-Eso es! Mañana descubriré porque son tan populares- me dije a mi misma y con esa mentalidad me la pasé toda la tarde pensando en que debería de hacer mañana.

* * *

Hoy era sábado y por lo tanto la reunión de Reborn-san.

Me desperté temprano y arreglé con un vestido blanco que había comprado hace poco y unas zapatillas del mismo color, me puse un poco de maquillaje y decidí dejarme el cabello suelto, por algo me lo había dejado crecer.

Al llegar al parque me sorprendo al ver que todos estaban ahí, bien Haru es momento de dejar de ser tan distraída y prestarles atención a tus amigos.

-Hahi! Hola chicos- saludo y me siento al lado de Chrome a platicar un rato; mientras platico con mi amiga discretamente inspecciono al guardián de la niebla…Mukuro-san. Él estaba platicando con un chico de lentes y otro chico de cabello rubio. Mukuro-san es…guapo, aunque su peinado es raro y gracioso (ya que lo hace ver como una piña) también lo hace ver interesante, su cara de burla es atractiva y sus ojos lo hacen muy misterioso. Me perdí por completo viendo sus ojos mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

-_Tranquilízate Haru_-me decía mientras volvía a la conversación con Chrome. Unos minutos después mi amiga dijo que tenía sed y fue por algo de beber junto a la hielera que estaba cerca de Ryohei-san. El guardián del sol no es exactamente un adonis pero tampoco estaba feo, su cabello gris y despeinado lo hacía ver rebelde, aunque lo que si puede notar es que al hacer deporte se notan sus músculos y esa aura madura que últimamente tiene.

-_Pero que músculos desu~_ \- que cosas estoy pensando, si Hana-san escuchara lo que estoy pensando me mataría.

Volteo hacia otro lado y al que veo es a Yamamoto-san, estaba jugando junto con los pequeños I-pin y Lambo, al verlo es imposible no mostrar una sonrisa de dulzura, Yamamoto-san se veía tan bien ahí jugando con ellos, al pensar eso no sé porque mis mejillas se ponen más rojas, su cabello negro y rebelde, sus ojos negros y su sonrisa hace que sientas un latido en tu corazón al verlo y también ganas de abrazarlo, siempre mostrando tranquilidad aunque es muy raro el verlo serio.

-Yamamoto-san en verdad que es atractivo- inmediatamente me tapo mi boca con mis manos, lo bueno es que nadie estaba cerca de mí. En esos momentos se acerca Gokudera-san a regañar a Lambo que hizo una travesura y ahora mi atención se dirige a él; es normal porque él sea popular, en primera es extranjero, pero lo que más te hipnotizan son sus ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas que cuando los vez te intimidan, además es muy guapo…_demasiado._

Por dios Haru que estás pensando, _porque mi corazón no deja de latir?_

Volteo nerviosa hacia todos lados, ninguno de los chicos me está haciendo caso, Ryohei-san, Hana-san y Kyoko-chan están platicando, Chrome y Mukuro también, Yamamoto estaba tranquilizando a un enojado Gokudera mientras los niños están jugando, pero al darme cuenta en uno de los árboles se encontraba Hibari-san dispuesto a _morder hasta la muerte_ (como él dice) a Gokudera y Yamamoto, no sé porque inmediatamente mi corazón late más rápido, Hibari-san a pesar de su mal humor es muy guapo, su pelo azabache y su mirada grisácea lo hace atractivo al igual que su aura de soledad; Mouuu~ desde cuando Haru piensa eso de Hibari-san?

Miro mis manos que están sobre mis piernas, no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa ni que mi corazón deje de latir tan rápido; lentamente subo mi mirada y me encuentro con una mirada rojiza al igual que su cabello.

-Miura-san se encuentra bien?- Oh por dios! Desde cuando Enma-san tiene una voz tan gruesa y sexy (?), al pensar esto mis mejillas se tornan rojas (nunca me había sonrojado tanto en un día) y tratando de calmarme, sonrió- no te preocupes Enma-san, estoy bien- él me mira fijamente unos segundos, pero al final responde mi sonrisa, Enma-san sí que ha cambiado, antes se veía débil, temeroso en cambio ahora se ve una persona segura y confiable, eso lo hace ver _sexy_…

-Haru, te pasa algo?- En ese momento volteo y mi mirada se centra solo en unos ojos color avellana, la cual muestra preocupación; con esto mi corazón no puede dejar de latir como loco y tener mi cara súper roja, de repente empecé a ver borroso y solo escuchaba voces lejanas…

-Haru….Haru…despierta!- lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi la mirada de Tsuna-san sobre mí.

-Eh? Hahi!- Exclamé- Que paso?- confundida me lleve una mano a la cabeza la cual no sé porque razón me empezó a doler.

-De repente te desmayaste- dice Enma-san, entonces me doy cuenta que estoy entre Tsuna-san y Enma-san.

-Ohh, ya veo- todos estaban alrededor mío, pude ver las miradas preocupadas de todos, mas la de Kyoko y Chrome- Hahi! No pasa nada de seguro fue porque últimamente no he dormido bien- al decir esto siento calor en mis mejillas, no les puedo decir porque me desmayé.

-Segura Haru? No te sientes mal?- Una sonrisa floreció en mi rostro al ver a Tsuna-san preocupado por mi-Segura Tsuna-san, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- lanzo un suspiro, eso si es verdad, demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy- lo mejor será que me vaya a casa- sonrió y trato de ponerme de pie mientras Tsuna-san sostiene mi brazo izquierdo y Enma-san sostiene mi brazo derecho y solo puedo decir un débil Gracias.

-Lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa Haru- dice Tsuna, yo solo meneo mi cabeza en negación, no quiero ser una carga para él- sin peros Haru- al decir eso solo bajo mi cabeza un poco triste ya que por mi culpa Tsuna-san no se divertirá con los demás- Los veo luego chicos- Se despide Tsuna de todos mientras yo solo muevo mi mano en despedida.

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a casa los dos íbamos en silencio, por fin entendía porque mis amigos eran tan populares, todo se resumía en que eran súper guapos, absolutamente todos los guardianes y Tsuna-san también, no sé como en todo este tiempo no me hubiera dado cuenta, tal vez porque el único al que prestaba atención era a Tsuna-san; al pensar eso no puedo evitar mirar su espalda (ya que en algún momento empecé a caminar más lento que Tsuna-san), en estos años que hemos pasado pensaba que mis sentimientos por él habían cambiado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, a pesar de tener tantos amigos guapos, sensuales y sexys para mí siempre en mi corazón estará Tsuna-san.

-Haru, estas bien?, porque caminas tan…lento- no lo miro directamente ya que mis ojos se encuentran viendo la calle, los cuales no pueden evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al igual que sentía un nudo en mi garganta- Haru? Que te pasa? – No puedo contestar, esto duele, duele porque sé que yo no soy la que está en el corazón de Tsuna-san, porque sé que ahí solo está Kyoko-chan, pero…pero- Haru?- siento como está cerca de mí, no quiero que me vea, no así, por lo tanto no levanto mi mirada; _tal vez…esta sea la última vez que lo haga…_

-Lo si-iento Tsu-una-san- digo con voz entrecortada, trato de calmarme unos segundos los cuales Tsuna-san no dice nada- sé que desde hace mucho que no digo esto y tal vez no me creas, pero…pero…-_vamos Haru ya no te puedes arrepentir- _te quiero Tsuna-san, no como amigo, no como el próximo jefe Vongola, si no como hombre…de hecho te amo Tsuna-san – aprieto mis labios y más lágrimas caen de mis ojos aun sin mirarlo.

Tsuna-san no dice nada, lo sabía, sabía que aún ama a Kyoko-chan, me limpio mis lágrimas aunque el dolor sigue ahí, suspiro y trato de sonreír mientras levanto mi vista para mirarlo, pero inesperadamente siento como una mano tira de mí y me veo envuelta en un abrazo.

-Basta!- trato de empujarlo pero él me abraza más fuerte- Es suficiente Tsuna-san no quiero su lástima, que no ve que me hace daño!- lágrimas vuelven a salir pero siento como unos cálidos labios se juntan con los míos, en verdad él me está besando? . Al principio no logro corresponder por el shock pero lentamente cierro mis ojos y me entrego al beso…pero la necesidad de aire hace que nos separemos.

Tsuna-san pega su frente junto con la mia, mientras los dos tratamos de normalizar nuestra respiración –Te equivocas- extrañada miro directamente sus ojos- Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, es solo que…-no logra terminar la frase ya que con nerviosismo muerde su labio inferior- es solo que pensé que habías dejado de quererme de esa manera – intenté hablar pero uno de sus dedos en mis labios hizo que callara-después de un tiempo dejaste de decir que serías la esposa del décimo Vongola, aunque no lo admitiera una parte de mi se sentía desilusionado por eso, no te puedo decir que en ese momento me di cuenta que me gustabas, de hecho hasta hoy pude confirmar que en verdad me gustabas..no, me gustas mucho Haru.

Me separo un poco de él, intentando que mi mente asimile lo que Tsuna-san ha dicho…espera…

-Hasta hoy?- digo extrañada-Porque hasta hoy?

-Emm bueno…- veo que se pone un poco nervioso- eso es porque sentí un poco de celos- dice un poco molesto.

-Celos?- celos…él celoso?

-Por supuesto, desde que llegaste al parque te veías un poco rara, empezaste a ver a Mukuro y a Ryohei por mucho tiempo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando viste a los demás- podía ver como su ceño se fruncia.

-Ehh ehh … _no puede ser posible_…. Que quiere decir?- lo decía un poco nerviosa, y como no, Tsuna-san se dio cuenta! –_Que vergüenza_.

-Primero miraste a Yamamoto-san de una forma dulce y soñadora, luego mirabas a Gokudera de una forma un poco extraña, después mirabas a Hibari-san un tanto tímida y por último mirabas a Enma de forma embelesada- vi como cada vez que nombraba a alguno de sus guardianes y amigos su mirada se tornaba un poco dura…_vaya en verdad Tsuna-san es celoso, jamás pensé que dejara de ser tan tímido y me dijera todo_… - pero sentí mas celos al ver que con cada uno tu cara se ponía mas roja, pensé que sentías algo por alguno de ellos y más porque...- lentamente baja su mirada- hace mucho que no me veías de una forma igual.

Es normal que cuando alguien te diga que está celoso tu pongas una cara de felicidad y la sonrisa más grande que hayas dado en tu vida?…entonces no soy normal.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo y abrazó a Tsuna-san, mientras que él aun impresionado lo único que hace es poner sus manos en mi cintura. Al estar tan cerca de él con mis manos agarro su cara y junto sus labios con los míos. Duramos un tiempo dándonos besos cortos en los labios, la verdad no quería separarme de él…_soy tan feliz_…lentamente separo mi boca de la suya y me dirijo a su oreja- Te amo Tsuna-san, hoy, mañana y siempre desu~- después de decir eso beso su oreja mientras él agarra mi cara para volver a besarme- Yo también Haru…mi principessa- al escuchar eso rió tímidamente aun sin despegar nuestros labios.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era muy tarde, inmediatamente el agarra mi mano y ahí me doy cuenta cuanto ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, su mano es fuerte y cálida, su cuerpo menudo es ahora grande no tan exagerado, su cara aniñada ahora es atractiva y ni hablar de su cabello castaño y sus ojos color avellana que lo hace ver sexy.

-Y dime Haru, porque mirabas de esa forma a mis amigos?- su voz gruesa y seductora hace que lo vea fijamente y rápidamente recuerdo porque los miraba de esa forma y mis mejillas se sonrojan inmediatamente-Haru?-dice un poco molesto.

-Hahi! Debemos apurarnos Tsuna-san, los padres de Haru se enojarán mucho desu~ - sonrío tratando de cambiar de tema, cosa que se que no logré, pero el solo suspira y sonríe.

-Algún día me lo dirás- siento como su cara se acerca a la mía, más específicamente a mi oído en donde siento su suave respiración- Ma petit princesse- Por dios si cuando habla italiano se escucha sexy al hablar francés mucho más.

Se separa de mí y al ver mi cara sonrojada solo da una sonrisa de lado y besa mis labios delicadamente.

* * *

Como todos los lunes, me dirijo a la calle en donde me junto con todos para irnos a la preparatoria. Al llegar ahí a la primera que veo es a Kyoko-chan la cual me saluda, después me doy cuenta que cerca de ella están Ryohei-san y Hana-san discutiendo por lo tanto no se dieron cuenta que yo había llegado, minutos después llega Chrome-chan y a los pocos minutos llegan Yamamoto-san y Gokudera –san junto con mi novio Tsuna; al verme el me sonríe y yo le regreso la sonrisa algo sonrojada, volteo a ver a mis amigas y veo que Chrome ve un poco nerviosa a Yamamoto-san al igual que Kyoko-chan pero ella mira a Gokudera-san.

-Oh!- no puedo evitar reír al darme cuenta, en eso siento una mano junto a la mía y al voltear me doy cuenta que es mi novio-Así que te diste cuenta- me dice sonriendo- Tu ya sabías?- No puedo evitar hacer un puchero, porque era tan distraída? Mientras él solo ríe un poco y besa mi frente. En eso nos dimos cuenta que 6 pares de ojos están al pendiente de nosotros.

-Wooow Tsuna, porque estas agarrando de la mano a Haru?- volteo la mirada hacia mi novio y sonreímos un poco nerviosos por como lo vayan a tomar- Lo que pasa Yamamoto es que Haru y yo somos novios- en eso siento que era jalada por las chicas diciéndome que querían saber todo lo que pasó y un grito de –Sawada al extremo!- por Ryohei-san, así nos la pasamos hasta que llegamos a la preparatoria Namimori, en donde me despedí de todos, al voltearme para seguir con mi camino siento como era abrazada e inmediatamente sentí un beso rápido en los labios.

-Cuando acaben las clases iré a buscarte, iremos a pasear los dos- solo alcancé a sonreír cuando otra vez era besada por él hasta que escuchamos un –por estar haciendo espectáculos los mataré hasta la muerte- por lo cual nos separamos y nos despedimos. Al voltear varias chicas me miraban celosas, yo solo sonreí, estaba feliz, era la novia de Tsuna-san y además era amiga de los chicos y las chicas más populares de Namimori (porque aunque no se den cuenta y la verdad esto me lo dijo Tsuna, ellas también eran populares), y no los dejaría por nada del mundo.

Aunque sería la envidia de todas si me vieran al lado de los Vongola, los Varia, Dino-san y Basil-kun.

Amo a mi familia

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Después de que me desaparecí por 2 años (creo) por fin hice otro fic!, estoy feliz, cansada y mas porque mi cerebro se mató buscando inspiración.

Bien quiero mencionar unos puntos los cuales no creo que lean pero quiero decirlos :P

1.- Al principio del fic solo planeaba que Haru mencionara como veía a cada uno de sus guardianes, en ningún momento pensé ponerle romance ni esas cosas pero se me hizo super seco y sin chiste que tadán! Haru se quedó con Tsuna.

2\. No saben cuanto me quebré la cabeza pensando con quien se debería de quedar, y no se si se dieron cuenta pero hice como tipo mención de 8086, 5986, 1886 y 0086, la razón? Amo esas parejas! junto con la 2786, las amo! por eso para mi fue dificil pensar cual debería de ser la pareja principarl, pero de todas la que más me gusta es la 2786 además que en el manga quería que Tsuna se quedará con Haru u.u

3.- No se si les guste o no el 9559, pero pues no sabía con quien dejar a Kyoko :P aunque lo admito y no tenga nada que ver me gusta mucho esta pareja al igual que el 8096 por lo tanto decidí dejarlas como parejas :) y pues Ryohei y Hana jajaja eso ni se pregunta :P

4.- Y ya creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir :)

Realmente espero que les haya gustado mi fic :) y seguir escribiendo mas fics de KHR *-*

Los quiero!

P.D. Es el fic mas largo que he hecho! omg estoy orgullosa de mi :')


End file.
